christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
War of Ages
War of Ages is a metalcore band that originated in Erie, Pennsylvania in the United States. The band originated as a Point Zero in 2002, before changing their name to War of Ages in 2005. History The band began in 2002 as Point Zero, with the lineup of Leroy Hemp on Vocals, Steve Brown on Lead Guitars, Matt Moore on Rhythm Guitars, Nate Owensby on Bass, and Rob Kerner on Drums. In 2004, the band recorded and released an independent EP, titled Unite Us All. Around this time, Moore departed from the lineup, being replaced by Kang Garnic. By 2005, the band changed their name to War of Ages, as well as encountering lineup changes, with Garnic, Owensby, and Kerner departing and replaced by Luke Johnathan Lynch, T.J. Alford, and Alex Hemp respectively. Following the changes, the band recorded their self-titled debut album, which was released through Strike First Records, a subsidiary of Facedown Records. Over the next two years, the band would officially join Facedown's roster, record and release two albums - Pride of the Wicked and Fire From the Tomb - and saw the departure of Lynch. Branon Bernartowicz joined the band shortly thereafter. Arise and Conquer and Eternal were both released over the course of 2008 and 2010. In 2012, the band again saw lineup changes with Bernartowicz and Alford departed from the band. Elisha Mullins of The Burial took over Bass for a brief time before Ryan Tidwell took over. Mark Randazzo took up Rhythm Guitars during this time, and the lineup recorded Return to Life. Randazzo departed in 2013, with Jack Daniels taking up the position. Supreme Chaos was released the following year. However, Hengle departed shortly afterward, with the Bass position being passed on to a returning Bernartowicz. However, by 2017, Bernatowicz again departed, with Andy Cutrell joined the band. Longtime Drummer Alex Hemp departed from the band as well, with The Burial/Hope for the Dying Drummer Kaleb Luebchow taking up the drumming position. The band would also record Alpha that year. Members Current * Leroy Hamp - Vocals (2002-present) * Steve Brown - Lead Guitars (2002-present) * Jack Daniels - Rhythm Guitars (2013-present) * Elisha Mullins - Bass (2012, 2018-present) * Kaleb Luebchow - Drums (2017-present) Former * Matt Moore - Rhythm Guitars (2002-2004) * Kang Garnic - Rhythm Guitars (2004-2005) * Luke Jonathan Lynch - Rhythm Guitars, Backing Vocals (2005-2008) * Branon Bernatowicz - Rhythm Guitars (2008-2012), Bass (2016-2017) * Mark Randazzo - Rhythm Guitars, Backing Vocals (2012-2013) * Nate Owensby - Bass (2002-2005) * T.J. Alford - Bass, Backing Vocals (2005-2012) * Andy Cutrell - Bass, Backing Vocals (2017-2018) * Ryan Tidwell - Bass, Backing Vocals (2012-2014) * Brendan Hengle - Bass (2014-2016) * Alex Hemp - Drums (2005-2017) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2002 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2002 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Lead_vocals id:guitar value:teal legend:Lead_guitar id:guitar2 value:green legend:Rhythm_guitar id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums id:BV value:yellow legend:Backing_vocals id:album value:black legend:Studio_album id:other value:gray(0.7) legend:Other_release id:bars value:gray(0.95) id:text value:black Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 BackgroundColors = bars:bars LineData = layer:back color:other at:01/01/2004 color:album at:04/13/2006 at:09/05/2006 at:07/24/2007 at:07/22/2008 at:04/13/2010 at:04/24/2012 at:07/22/2014 at:12/08/2017 BarData = bar:Leroy text:"Leroy Hamp" bar:Steve text:"Steve Brown" bar:Matt text:"Matt Moore" bar:Kang text:"Kang Garnic" bar:Luke text:"Luke Jonathan Lynch" bar:Branon text:"Branon Bernatowicz" bar:Mark text:"Mark Randazzo" bar:Jack text:"Jack Daniels" bar:Nate text:"Nate Owensby" bar:TJ text:"TJ Alford" bar:Elisha text:"Elisha Mullins" bar:Ryan text:"Ryan Tidwell" bar:Brendan text:"Brendan Hengle" bar:Andy text:"Andy Cutrell" bar:Rob text:"Rob Kerner" bar:Alex text:"Alex Hamp" bar:Kaleb text:"Kaleb Luebchow" PlotData= width:11 bar:Leroy from:start till:end color:vocals bar:Steve from:start till:end color:guitar bar:Matt from:start till:01/01/2004 color:guitar2 bar:Kang from:01/01/2004 till:01/01/2005 color:guitar2 bar:Luke from:01/01/2005 till:01/01/2008 color:guitar2 bar:Branon from:01/01/2008 till:01/01/2012 color:guitar2 bar:Mark from:01/01/2012 till:01/01/2013 color:guitar2 bar:Jack from:01/01/2013 till:end color:guitar2 bar:Nate from:start till:01/01/2005 color:bass bar:TJ from:01/01/2005 till:01/01/2012 color:bass bar:Elisha from:01/01/2012 till:01/01/2012 color:bass bar:Ryan from:01/01/2012 till:01/01/2014 color:bass bar:Brendan from:01/01/2014 till:01/01/2016 color:bass bar:Branon from:01/01/2016 till:01/01/2017 color:bass bar:Andy from:01/01/2017 till:01/01/2018 color:bass bar:Elisha from:01/01/2018 till:end color:bass bar:Rob from:start till:01/01/2005 color:drums bar:Alex from:01/01/2005 till:01/01/2017 color:drums bar:Kaleb from:01/01/2017 till:end color:drums width:3 bar:Luke from:01/01/2005 till:01/01/2008 color:BV bar:Mark from:01/01/2012 till:01/01/2013 color:BV bar:TJ from:01/01/2005 till:01/01/2012 color:BV bar:Ryan from:01/01/2012 till:01/01/2014 color:BV bar:Andy from:01/01/2017 till:01/01/2018 color:BV }} Discography Studio albums * War of Ages (2005) * Pride of the Wicked (2006) * Fire From the Tomb (2007) * Arise and Conquer (2008) * Eternal (2010) * Return to Life (2012) * Supreme Chaos (2014) * Alpha (2017) EPs * Unite Us All (2004) Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Hardcore Punk Bands Category:Facedown Records Bands Category:United States Bands Category:Strike First Records Bands